Mi Compañero
by Just.Jayx
Summary: Bella cierra su corazó tras la muerte de su padre y se dedica a buscar a los culpables de la misma. En su lucha, tendrá que adaptarse a trabajar al lado de un novato muy atractivo. ¡Buen Summary adentro!


Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M,

**N/A: **Historia nuevaaaa! Esta si que nació de la nada XD!, espero que la disfruten!

**-****Mi Compañero****-**

_Bella ha cerrado su corazón por completo después de la muerte de su padre y se ha dedicado al cien por ciento en la búsqueda de los causantes de la muerte del mismo. En la lucha por vengarse de aquellos que asesinaron a su padre, Bella tendrá que dejar a un lado su carácter recio e individualista para aprender a trabajar en equipo con un chico atractivamente novato en cuanto a cuestiones "policiales" se refiere. ¿Podrá Bella vengar la muerte de su querido padre y aprender a amar a su peculiar compañero de caso?_

-**Un Nuevo Compañero-**

Son alrededor de las once de la mañana, es viernes y la cuidad de Manhattan "se mueve" a un ritmo normal y rutinario, taxis amarillos se pasean por la ciudad a toda velocidad, la gente camina a diversas velocidades, algunos corren para llegar a tiempo a sus compromisos, otros se pasean por el famoso "Central Park", unos que otros malvivientes revisan los basureros, hay miles de puestos pequeños donde fácilmente la gente disfruta de un "_hot dog_" para no tener que pagar mucho ni perder tiempo en almuerzo, algunos niños juegan en los callejones, otros regresan a sus hogares después de la escuela, y así, la ciudad se mantiene en constante movimiento. Justo en este instante, en el _Chace Manhattan Bank_, un peculiar incidente está por ocurrir...

Un joven alto y musculoso, de aspecto sospechoso, se adentra al banco, mira a todos lados con malicia y de reojo. El joven es minuciosamente vigilado por un par de ojos color chocolate intensos, el rostro de la persona está oculto entre una bufanda gris, por la forma de los ojos parece ser una mujer, lleva unos jeans color azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra, la incógnita mira insistentemente al muchacho quien le hace una seña, al parecer, son cómplices de un mismo acto, la incógnita asiente. El joven se acerca a la joven que atiende como cajera quien le sonríe y amablemente le pregunta en qué puede ayudarlo, el joven musita un simple _pues_, se dispone a sacar algo de su bolsillo, la joven mira curiosa y se asombra al ver el arma apuntándole disimuladamente apoyada sobre el mostrador.

-Sonríe y no te muevas- Le ordena el hombre, saca una bolsa de su bolsillo debidamente doblada y se la pasa a la joven rubia quien tiembla nerviosamente. –Mete todo el dinero, ¡ahora!, y mucho cuidado con apretar el maldito botón- Dijo refiriéndose al botón con el que pueden alertar al personal de seguridad. -¡Apresúrate!- Vuelve a ordenarle con una sonrisa libidinosa en los labios. –Ven aquí cielo- Le habla a la mujer de ojos chocolates.

La mujer incógnita obedece, el hombre la deja acercarse, ésta, presiona el botón de una especie de intercomunicador que lleva en el bolsillo derecho de sus jeans, se acerca más a él y mira alrededor sin quitarse la bufanda, de repente, más personas sospechosas entran al banco pero ellos siguen en su labor de asaltar el mismo, el hombre apunta a la cajera con insistencia, la mujer incógnita se quita la bufanda y saca una pistola 9mm muy bien pulida y la apunta directamente a la cabeza del tipo.

-Ahora, ¿qué tal si bajas el arma?, "_cielo_"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en el "cielo".

-¿Quién rayos eres?- Pregunta el hombre molesto, fue engañado. Con la mano disponible la mujer enseña su placa policial.

-Agente Isabella Swan, del FBI, ¡suelta el arma y pon las manos donde pueda verlas!- Vuelve a guardar su identificación y la gente al notar la situación comienza a gritar y correr despavorida.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Dónde rayos está Angela?!-

-No te preocupes, tu noviecita te está esperando en una de nuestras acogedoras instalaciones, con barrotes y malos olores incluidos- Bromeó Bella sin dejar de apuntarle. Las personas sospechosas se descubrieron; más agentes del FBI. Un hombre cuyo aspecto puede compararse con el de un oso pero aún así hermoso, se acercó para apuntarle al hombre también.

-¡Me debes diez dólares Cullen!- Sonrió Bella.

-¡Dalos por pagados!-

-_¡Somos agentes del FBI, mantengan la calma, no hay nada de que alarmarse, todo está bajo control...!-_ Gritó otro de los agentes por medio de un megáfono.

-¡Perra asquerosa!- Gritó el hombre que ahora era esposado por el otro oficial.

-¡Que nombre tan peculiar tiene tu madre!- Bromeó Bella de nuevo.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí...- Dijo Emmett revisando al tipo de pies a cabeza, jaló una de sus manos ya esposadas y jaló la manga de la chaqueta hacia a tras dejando al descubierto el reconocido tatuaje del tipo. –Eric, ¡hasta que por fin caíste!, no voy a negarlo niño, eres bueno, pero te encontraste con la oficial equivocada, nadie puede con Bella Swan- Dijo Emmett, el otro agente, mientras llevaba al tal Eric hacia el auto policial.

-Se me antojan unas donas, ¡yo invito!- Dijo Bella subiéndose al auto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, trabajo para el FBI desde hace cinco años, soy algo así como el temor de todos los delincuentes que se atreven a causar disturbios en la ciudad de Manhattan, vivo en un departamento simple y pequeño con un gato persa blanco de siete meses. Mi vida diaria es bastante simple; me levanto temprano y voy directo al departamento de policía a donde fui asignada, el resto del día lo dedico a la "caza" de bandidos por toda la ciudad. Sin quererlo, me he ganado cierto respeto de cientos de desadaptados sociales que tratan de alterar la paz de la población, tengo una fuerte razón para ser agente policial y no descansaré hasta conseguir mi propósito; capturar a los malnacidos que asesinaron a mi padre.

Justo ahora me dirijo al departamento policial para que mi jefe decida que va a hacer con el delincuente que llevamos esposado en la parte trasera del auto, un idiota que tenía meses asaltando bancos y nadie lograba dar con su paradero, decidí ocuparme del caso. Mi trabajo básicamente, además de ser policía, es infiltrarme entre los delincuentes; debí ganarme su confianza o simplemente mezclarme entre ellos, conseguir lo que llamamos su "punto débil" y acto seguido, enviarlos a una prisión estatal donde puedan disfrutar de la belleza de los barrotes durante algunos años. Con este último las cosas no habían sido tan difíciles; el pobre había empezado sus asaltos unos cuatro meses atrás, no era un experto, le hice una especie de seguimiento por varios días, averigüé en que lugares se la pasaba metido y con que clase de alimañas se codeaba, entre otras cosas, un día conocí a la tal Angela, su novia, me hice amiga de ella y gracias a esa amistad supe lo que el muy idiota planeaba hacer el día de hoy, no me fue difícil sabotearles el numerito, mis compañeros de trabajo y yo logramos "secuestrar" a la mujercita después de que ella se encontrara con Eric media hora antes del asalto, me coloqué su ropa y pasé inadvertida por él, lo demás ya es historia.

Llegamos a la delegación, Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas contra el detenido y yo sólo asentía. Debo admitir que no siempre estoy de buen humor, de hecho, es muy raro verme reír. Entramos al lugar y Emmett traía a Eric jalado de un brazo, entramos a la oficina del comisario Carlisle, o el jefe como yo suelo decirle, Emmett hizo que el tipo se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio y Carlisle lo miró por encima de sus finos anteojos.

-¿Qué tal eh?, Swan lo hizo de nuevo, tenemos a otro novato, ¡Eric está en la casa bebé!...- Bromeó el grandulón de Emmett.

-Buen trabajo Isabella, ¿qué tenemos aquí, Eric Yorkie, cierto?- El hombre asintió molesto.

-Ta, ta, ta, ta...- Musitó Carlisle rápidamente. –Aquí está, estuvo "limpio" hasta los veinte, así que tenemos; robo de autos, un asesinato, asalto a propiedad privada, un par de violaciones y recientemente asalto a diversos bancos del país...- El hombre no emitía ni un sonido, Carlisle lo miró y luego me vio a mí. –Eres responsable de todo eso, ¿o no?- El tipo asintió. -Llévalo a su "morada" Emmett, el juez se ocupara de él, nuestro trabajo es atrapar el conejo, no degollarlo...- Emmett asintió y se llevó a Eric a su respectiva celda, yo me senté en su lugar.

-¡No es justo, no me encerraran¡- Gritaba mientras intentaba forcejear con Emmett y Carlisle rió.

-No lo entiendo, ¿es culpable no, cómo puede decir que no es justo?-

-Ya debería de estar acostumbrado jefe...-

-Bella, Bella, así es...- Lo miré fijamente sin hacer mueca alguna. -¿Alguna noticia, pista o algo que se le parezca?- Ya se a lo que se refiere...

-No, no hay nada señor-

-Bella, esto, no tapa tus tres fallas anteriores, ¿lo entiendes cierto?-

-Sí señor-

-Tus errores nos salen muy caros, una falla más y estás fuera, a menos de que, aceptes una pareja-

-¡Carlisle! ¿Otra vez con eso?, no necesito una pareja, trabajo de maravilla sola y lo sabes-

-Si lo se, pero últimamente te has echado demasiado trabajo encima, te sobrecargas, mira a Emmett, hace pareja con Jasper y la carga es menos pesada-

-No necesito una pareja-

-Como quieras, ya estás advertida...- Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta. –Isabella, eres buena y te aprecio, pero, las normas son las normas- Asentí.

Se a donde quiere llegar con todo esto. Desde que comencé aquí jamás he aceptado tener una pareja de trabajo, siempre he hecho todo sola, considero que no necesito de nadie para cuidarme, el único que podía cuidarme, ya no existe. Jugueteé con un lapicero sobre la mesa por unos minutos y me levanté para ir en busca de Emmett. Estaba en la pequeña sala común donde todos los oficiales se reúnen y parlotean entre ellos, me acerqué a la mesa y tomé una dona de la caja que estaba sobre la mesa, alguien se me adelantó, me acerqué a Emmet y me abrazó por encima del hombro, sonreí ante algunos comentarios y luego me dirigí a Emmett.

-Oye, dime que este no es nuestro almuerzo...- Emmett rió.

-¿Qué tal un buen plato de pasta con setas?, cortesía de Rose claro está- Dijo refiriéndose a su esposa.

-Eso me sentaría bien- Sonreí.

-¡Muy bien chicos, nosotros nos vamos por un poco de comida real!- Los demás bromearon y salimos de la delegación.

-¿Mi auto o tu auto?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Hmm, yo te sigo en mi auto...-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, olvidaba que te gusta ser quien lleve las riendas- Rió.

-Idiota...-

Me subí a mi auto y Emmett al suyo. Nos dirigimos a su pequeño departamento el cual compartía con su esposa, Rosalie, una vez en el, fuimos recibidos con cierta euforia por Rose, era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana. Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos atendía como niños que llegaban de la escuela, obviamente la mayoría de los mimos eran para Emmett. Disfrutaba de la compañía de ambos, era la única familia que tenía. Después de nuestro almuerzo "familiar" regresamos a la estación donde pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo nada. Salí de la delegación en busca de un poco de aire, me paseé por la ciudad en busca de algo que llamara mi atención, todo era lo mismo, simples ladrones que yo atrapaba en esquinas dispuestos a atacar ancianas solitarias o algunos jóvenes consumidores de algún tipo de droga a los cuales llevaba a la delegación para ser investigados y "tratados" por sus padres.

Se hizo de noche y yo seguía dando vueltas como loca, podía manejar con los ojos vendados y todo seguiría igual. La radio transmitía algún mensaje y dejé de escuchar música, Crush de Paramore, para ser exactos, en efecto, un hombre había arruinado una exposición de joyas antiguas en un edificio del _Times Square_, era hora de trabajar. Aceleré el auto y encendí la "sirena", no estaba muy lejos del lugar, otros de mis compañeros estaban ahí, salí del auto apresurada y saqué mi arma para mi propia defensa, entré al edificio y al primero que distinguí fue a Emmett, al parecer el tipo había tratado de hacerse el listo robando las joyas en plena presentación, y nosotros no lo podíamos permitir. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, el tipo moreno estaba rodeado, no tenía escapatoria, pero, de un momento a otro dejó caer una bomba de humo líquido exclamando que no lo atraparían, obviamente todo se volvió un maldito caos, la gente comenzó a correr y a entorpecer la situación, encendimos linternas y seguimos al tipo por todo el edificio, y yo, iba justo detrás de él. Algunos de mis compañeros se cansaron dejándome sola detrás del moreno, salimos del edificio, el tipo no dejaba de correr y yo no dejaba de seguirlo, se metió por un callejón, no dejé de perseguirlo, en más de una vez disparé pero el era más rápido, en una calle se detuvo y se subió a un auto negro, le disparé a las llantas pero no fue suficiente, más agentes del FBI seguían a los fugitivos, yo me subí rápidamente al auto de Emmett para poder seguirlos, los hombres se detuvieron frente a un edificio al quedar rodeados por el FBI, ambos hombres abandonaron el auto, distinguimos al más importante; el ladrón, por su chaqueta y su gorra y lo seguimos hacia el edifico, el otro que era el que conducía el auto salió corriendo por una de las calles y otros agentes lo siguieron, subimos por unas escaleras, algunos oficiales se quedaron a mitad del camino y yo no dejé de seguir al susodicho, llegamos al último piso, o mejor dicho, a la azotea del edificio, ahora no tenía escapatoria, él estaba de espaldas parado al borde de la azotea.

-¡Alto, FBI, está bajo arresto, alce las manos y póngalas en su nuca!- El hombre obedeció y se dio la vuelta y me sonrió con ironía, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza en cuanto me di de cuenta de que no era este el hombre que estábamos siguiendo, ¡maldición se cambiaron de ropa, una distracción¡, el hombre reía y yo me desesperaba, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi, lo miré con un odio único en mi, ma acerqué a él y lo apunté con el arma. -¿crees que es gracioso imbécil, a donde fue el otro?- Se limitó a mirarme sin dejar de sonreír, con la ayuda de Emmett, quien me alcanzó en las escaleras, llevé esposado a este otro hasta abajo. En la entrada del edificio estaban todos los demás agentes y al parecer algo no iba muy bien.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!- Pregunté enojada.

-Lo siento agente Swan, lo perdimos de vista, perdimos al conductor-

-Lo perdieron, ¡lo perdieron, ese imbécil no era el conductor, éste es el idiota que manejaba!- Exclamé empujando al hombre que traíamos esposado, todos se miraron algo desconcertados.

-Hay que llevar a éste la delegación- Opinó Emmett y asentí, hicimos subir al hombre a mi auto, que había sido conducido por otro oficial hasta el lugar, para dirigirnos a la delegación.

Una vez en la misma, entramos a la edificación, retiramos todo lo que llevara en sus bolsillos y fue revisado por hombres en otras zonas, le hablé al jefe de nuestro nuevo juguete y ordenó que lo lleváramos al cuarto de interrogación. El jefe buscó unos papeles y se dirigió a dicha habitación junto conmigo, Emmett y Jasper, ya estaban en el lugar custodiando la puerta, Carlisle se sentó frente al joven cuyas manos esposadas reposaban sobre la mesa y revisó algunos papeles, luego, le quitó las esposas al muchacho para darle comodidad.

-Edward Masen, ¿cierto?- El hombre bufó, yo me recosté de una pared y lo observaba con una ceja alzada. –Desde muy temprano te estás portando mal, ¿no Edward?, entraste a la correccional siendo un bebé de quince por robo y reventa de autos, ¿por qué todos empiezan igual?, luego saliste a los dieciocho, te hiciste amigo de unos niños malos que fumaban cosas malas, y luego ¡PAM!, tres años más en prisión, ahora tenías veintiuno, no conforme con todo eso, ayudaste a traficar cierta mercancía ilegal, y, ¿escapaste?, ¡genial!, actualmente te disfrazas de repartidor de pizza para poder llevar a cabo tu labor; conductor de una banda que hace cosas "divertidas", nada mal ¿eh?, ahora, ¿por qué no me hablas de tus nuevos amigos?-

-No se nada- Respondió secamente.

-Odio que me lo pongan difícil, a ver, niño, una vez más, ¿Para quién trabajas?-

-Oiga sólo soy su chofer particular, no se quienes son ni que hacen, sólo se que lo que hacen es malo-

-Y aún así les apoyas...- Dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo.

-La paga es buena- Sonrió el hombre y Carlisle golpeó la mesa asustándolo un poco.

-Señor, encontramos esto...- Dijo un chico que entró a la habitación. –Logramos obtener la placa del auto, pertenece a un integrante de la banda de "_Los Lobos_"- Enseguida me incorporé al escuchar a la ya conocida banda, Carlisle me miró y luego observó los papeles. –Un tal Quil, señor-

-Gracias oficial- El hombre se levantó la gorra y salió del recinto. -¿Los Lobos?- Preguntó mirándome.

-Son una clase de extensión, su base, su cerebro, su centro, son "_Los Vulturis_"- Musité pensando en lo que significaban los Vulturis para mi. –Lo más probable es que el robo de las joyas haya sido planeado por ellos y luego enviaron a sus perritos a traer el "hueso"- Carlisle meditó por un minuto y luego miró al tal Edward esperando por una respuesta.

-¿Por qué me ven a mi?- Preguntó el joven haciéndose el inocente.

-Mira niño, no hagas las cosas más difíciles para ti ¿si?, si nos ayudas puedo hacer que te rebajen los años tras las rejas así que dime, ¿qué sabes de esta gente?- el tal Edward se removió en su asiento y se dispuso a hablar.

-Los Lobos sí trabajan para los Vulturis, hacen todo lo que ellos piden, ahora que lo pienso, ¡que nombres tan estúpidos!- Rió y llamó mi atención por primera vez. –En fin, nunca he visto ni he sabido el nombre del líder de los Lobos, el único nombre que he podido escuchar es el del líder del otro grupo; Aro. Oigan, si supiera algo más les aseguro que se los diría pero, sólo se eso, es gente muy cuidadosa, no hablan mucho cuando están entre "sirvientes" como yo...-

-¿Swan...?- Me nombró Carlisle esperando una de mis explicaciones.

-Pues, al menos tenemos un nombre, ahora niño...- Puse las manos en la mesa apoyándome. -¿Al menos podrías decirnos los lugares que estos perros asquerosos frecuentan?- El chico miró a Carlisle esperando por un incentivo.

-No te preocupes niño, ahora que estás apresado no van a molestarte, créeme, ya ni recuerdan que trabajas para ellos...- Dijo Carlisle dándole a entender que no se preocupara por sus antiguos jefes, me miró y yo esperaba con impaciencia.

-Pues, frecuentan algunos bares de mala muerte y, un burdel, hay un burdel al que no dejan de ir, de resto, los llevo a los lugares en que van a cometer sus delitos...-

-Muy bien, ahora, llévenselo chicos- Ordenó Carlisle a Emmett y a Jasper, el joven hizo una mueca y se levantó sin poner resistencia. Carlisle lo siguió con la mirada y en cuanto el chico estuvo cerca de la puerta de espalda y con las manos desatadas, Carlisle lo llamó.

-¡Eh, niño!- Le lanzó unas llaves las cuales Edward agarró hábilmente volteándose con rapidez, Jasper abrió los ojos como platos, Carlisle sonrió y Edward lo miró lanzándole las llaves de regreso. –Ve a casa y vuelve mañana temprano, tengo una propuesta que hacerte- Él alzó una ceja y asintió.

-¿Lo dejará ir?- Pregunté oponiéndome.

-No va a escapar, te lo aseguro- Yo los miré a ambos desconfiada.

-Me pusieron una porquería de estas en el tobillo, no iré a ningún lado linda- Dijo el muy idiota refiriéndose al rastreador que le habían colocado en dicho lugar, Carlisle sonrió de nuevo y le dijo que podía irse, éste se fue antes de que yo pudiera quejarme, me quedé sola en el recinto con el jefe, algo no me gustaba de todo esto.

-¿En qué demonios piensa dejándolo libre?-

-Digamos que tengo un plan- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Relájate, confía en mi, me lo agradecerás...-

Asentí, dejé que se fuera del lugar y luego yo me dirigí a mi casa. Algo bueno había salido de todo esto; cada vez estábamos más cerca de los malditos Vulturis. Mi odio hacia ellos es por la simple razón de que ellos mataron a mi padre. Me di una ducha de dos horas, mi cena fue un simple emparedado y luego me dejé maravillar por la hermosa vista de la ciudad que me daba el balcón, suspiré y mi gato comenzó a refregarse de mis pies, sonreí, luego, en la calle, había una pareja de enamorados caminar tomados de la mano, se veían fijamente, se besaron y sentí un nudo en la garganta, amor, algo que yo había olvidado sentir, me metí al departamento y cerré las puertas corredizas, fui hasta mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama exhausta. Al otro día me levante temprano como de costumbre, después de disfrutar de una buena taza de café me dirigí a la delegación. Una vez en ésta, me encontré con Emmett y Jasper y me dijeron que ya el jefe me esperaba en su oficina, me dirigí a la misma sin chistar, entré a la misma y saludé a Carlisle para luego sentarme frente a él.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte...- No terminó de hablar cuando un joven, ya conocido entró a la oficina, y debo admitir que se veía, hermoso.

-Buenos días...- Saludó el chico bien arreglado.

-Bueno días- Contestó Carlisle. –Toma asiento- Él obedeció y yo me paré al lado de Carlisle. –Obviamente, no sabes por qué te pedí anche que vinieras...-

-No señor-

-Bien, Te hablé de una propuesta ¿cierto?- Edward asintió. -Lo que te propongo es, que trabajes para nosotros...-

-¿Yo, ser un maldito policía?, ¡ni en broma!- Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Niño, piénsalo, además no termino todavía...-

-Oiga le agradezco su buen trato y todo, pero, no seré un policía, no es lo mío ¿entiende?-

-Niño, tienes talento para esto y lo sabes, podrías ser de gran ayuda, así que, o es ser un policía por un tiempo o es ser un prisionero por treinta años- El joven lo miró confundido. –¿Ves esto?- Preguntó haciendo referencia a la enorme carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio. –Es tu expediente, con todo lo que dice aquí puedo encerrarte fácilmente por, unos treinta años, casi una vida...-

-¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?, perdone pero, creo que no lo entiendo-

-Todo tu expediente, ira a la basura si decides unirte a nosotros-

-¿Todo?-

-Todo, no quedará ni una hoja, estarás tan limpio como un bebé recién bañado...- El chico lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Así que yo un policía...- Razonaba mientras jugaba con un lapicero en la mesa. -Está bien, supongamos que acepto, ¿qué tendría que hacer?-

-Pues, serás la pareja de la agente Swan...-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamamos al unísono.

-Jefe, ¿escuché bien, hacer pareja con este, niño?-

-Así es Swan-

-Lo siento mi respuesta sigue siendo no- Dijo el muy imbécil.

-A ver, hagamos un, paréntesis, ¿sí?, piensen un poco los dos... Edward, te estoy haciendo un favor porque, pues, me serías muy útil como oficial, pero si no aceptas, iras a la prisión, si ayudas a la agente Swan, te prometo que haré que desaparezca tu historial y serás libre... Swan, en esta semana has tenido tres fallas algo graves, incluyendo la del ladrón de joyas, o aceptas a Edward como compañero, o estás fuera de servicio-

-¡No pueden sacarme, yo, yo, sabes que, necesito mi puesto aquí para...!- No concluí porque ya Carlisle sabía a lo que me refería.

-Swan, ya estabas advertida, o aceptabas un compañero o tendrías que salir del FBI...- Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente mientras el chico me miraba con una ceja alzada. –Escucha, se lo importante que es para ti tu puesto, y más ahora que nos estamos acercando al, "objetivo", pero, fue una orden, si quieres seguir aquí debes aceptar una pareja- Razoné por unos minutos. –En cuanto a ti...- Dijo refiriéndose a Edward.

-Supongo, que, si no hay más salida, pues, debo aceptar... De acuerdo, jugaré a esto de los, policías...- Carlisle me miró de nuevo.

-Está bien, el niño será mi compañero...-

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Carlisle. –Emmett ya te quitó el rastreador, búscalo de nuevo para que te de tu uniforme, hoy comienzan a trabajar juntos- Dijo el jefe muy sonriente.

Genial. Ahora este idiota, este, _novato_, sería mi compañero, ¿acaso tengo cara de niñera?, este es mi fin...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Dejen reviews y díganme que tal!!!


End file.
